What? I don't understand what you've written to me?
What? I don't understand what you've written to me? Adapted from Forbes.com https://www.themuse.com/advice/the-4-most-ridiculous-emails-in-your-inboxand-how-to-answer-them Every now and again, I’ll receive one of those emails that makes me say: “Huh?” I’m not sure what to respond. I can tell from the length or the content of the email that a response is needed, but something about the message has made even getting started on a response very difficult. To help you out, I’ve compiled my suggested responses to the four most common types of confusing emails. 1. The Rambling Non-Ask This type of email is the worst. It's usually quite long, with a lot of detail, it's often unstructured—and unclear as to what the sender is really looking for. You re-read it (then re-read it again after you’ve had some coffee), and realize that it’s not your English level that is the problem, —it’s bad communication. Your Response Thanks so much for your email, name. There’s a lot to think about here. In the interest of getting back to you promptly, could you help me understand exactly what you’d like me to assist with? 2. The Context-Less Ask This type of email wants you to help make a decision or answer a question, but does not give you sufficient data or context to do so. (Think: “Can I get some thoughts on the Miller proposal?”) Your Response Thanks so much for your email, name. Can you please give me a little more context on the situation here, and send over information about or data necessary to answer? Once you send that over, I’ll be able to respond. 3. The Laundry List This type of email often includes a long list of bullet points, action items, questions, and commentary—and will require a lot of time not only to get through, but to answer. Your approach should be slightly different, depending on whether the sender has the authority to assign you work or not, but either way, ask him or her to prioritize and split up the work. Your Response (if it’s Someone Who Can Assign You Work) Thanks so much for your email, name. I’ll get started on this week / as soon as the new product launches / after the conference. In the interest of getting back to you promptly, could you help me prioritize the list below? Are any of the items nice-to-have? I expect it will take me days/hours to pull this together, which may delay project. Let me know if you’d like me to get started sooner. Your Response (if it’s Someone Who Shouldn’t Be Assigning You Work) Thanks so much for your email, name. I’ll need to get approval from boss or another relevant senior person’s name to get started on this. Let me know if any of the items are nice-to-have and how you would prioritize the list below so that I can present person’s name with an overview of how much time this will take to complete. 4. The Cold Email for Advice This type of email is one you often want to answer, since you want to help others who are asking for help, but some people are better at asking for advice than others. When a near-stranger emails you asking for something nebulous or, worse, to answer more questions than a college application, consider having him or her reframe the ask. Your Response Hi name, it’s nice to meet you. I’m quite busy with work at the moment, but do want to help and would be able to answer your most pressing question over email. What’s the #1 question that my background and experience can help you with?